Bennet du Paris
Bennet du Paris is one of the most powerful mutants. He was described as a psionic of the highest order. He possesses vast superhuman powers, including telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, and durability. His high power levels are inexplicably linked to tampering by Apocalypse. Confidence empowerment: Bennet's mutant abilities are enhanced when others around him and he himself have faith in him and his abilities. Telekinesis: Bennet has vast telekinetic powers. He is able to telekinetically lift at least one hundred tons of weight. His ability to manipulate and control objects and himself include: *''Intuitive aptitude:'' He can disassemble complex devices explosively and, just as quickly and easily, re-assemble those complex devices. *''Force field generation:'' Bennet is able to create protective force fields that can deflect even the most powerful of attacks. This makes him nearly invulnerable. He can also crush objects within them. *''Energy blasts:'' He can project telekinetic energies as powerful blasts directed from his brain that can apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Heat generation:'' He can manipulate the Earth's electromagnetic spectrum so as to release tremendous amounts of heat to incinerate specific targets. *''Flight:'' By levitating himself, he can fly for very long distances and at speeds of Mach 2. Healing, resurrection, and regenerative healing factor: He is capable of bringing people back from the dead and healing others. He is also capable of regenerating damaged or missing tissue, limbs, organs, and brain cells. Superhuman durability: Bennet's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human. He is able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures as well as virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. Teleportation: He is able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass from one location to another. Empathy: He has the ability to psionically sense, control, and alter or manipulate the feelings, sensations, and emotions of other people and animals. Telepathy: Bennet is able to read others' minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others. His telepathic powers include: *''Telepathic tracking:'' He is able to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations. *''Superhuman intuition:'' Bennet demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before his enemy commits the action. He also possesses enhanced intuition. *''Telepathic cloaking:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other, more powerful, telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psionic abilities. He can extend these defenses to others as well. *''Mind control:'' He is capable of controlling the minds of others only if the target is in his physical presence. *''Illusion casting:'' He has the ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that aren't actually happening. *''Mind possession:'' He has the ability to possess the mind of another and use their body as his own. *''Personality alteration:'' He has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, effectively altering a person's personality. *''Psionic shields:'' He has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of his and others' minds. *''Mental paralysis:'' He has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Memory erasure:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic blasts:'' Bennet can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause them pain, unconsciousness, or death. *''Astral projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral or physical planes. In the physical plane, he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate aspects of his environment. *''Information absorption:'' He has the ability to quickly process and store information through mental transference. *''Intuitive multilingualism:'' He can intuitively translate new languages. Psionic vampirism: Bennet can feed upon the psionic energies of others, absorbing and using psionic energy from those around him to his own advantage. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants